halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade
The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade, more commonly known as the '''Spike Grenade, is a Jiralhanae (Brute) manufactured grenade. Introduction The Spike Grenade is believed to be the Covenant Loyalist analog to the Covenant Separatist plasma grenade. The Spike Grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties. Aesthetics The Spike Grenade is similar to the [[Wikipedia:Model 24|Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenade]] used by Germany during World War I and World War II, as well as by Imperial Japan in the latter, essentially an ovular head with a shaft protruding from its bottom. However, it derives its namesake from the notable spikes present on the grenade (it has four big curved spikes on top of the grenade and twelve smaller ones around the shaft of the grenade) and the spiky shrapnel it expels. Operation In utilization against Brutes is especially easy, primarily when the Catch Skull is active in Campaign. When the Brutes step forward to throw a grenade, the player should also take a step forward with a Spike Grenade in-hand, aiming at the chest of the Brute. Once they start their "throw sequence" they cannot dodge your grenade. With the Catch Skull on you will never run out either so it is easy to stick no fewer than 30 Brutes in a campaign level (assuming there are that many Brutes in the enemy listing). .http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ilikethisgame]] Once thrown, the spike grenade will implant itself upon the first object it encounters by goring its spike into the object, whether they be personnel, vehicles, walls, energy shields, or otherwise. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the claymore mine. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters, making the spike grenade especially useful in CQB situations. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion. It is a great weapon to set up traps with, especially while being pursued, it can be tossed at a wall, and then as you round a corner the blast will kill whoever was following. The projected spikes can travel between 1 meter and 10 meters in the direction they were projected. It has been observed that the Spike grenade is able to implant itself into other grenades that have been thrown. Also, these grenades are very good for taking out groups of enemies that are close together. As with the other grenade types, players are only allowed to carry two grenades of each type. This is to help with balance issues. UNSC Remarks “The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” “It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” “Me and two comrades were pinned down by some of those stinkin apes; Tebbit threw down a bubble shield and we all cowered inside. All of a sudden a Brute entered the shield, grabbed Tebbit with one hand and threw a spike grenade on the floor. Private Tebbit and the ape were sliced down as easily as a hot knife cuts through butter, it still haunts me to this day.” “It’s like a shotgun that shoots flaming chainsaws at mike foxtrots – except you throw it.” Trivia *This grenade shares the Stick It Medal/Grenade Stick with the Plasma Grenade. This is because it has the ability to attach itself to an enemy as well as different kinds of terrain and vehicles. *The Spike Grenade is similar in appearance to a medieval mace. *Physical damage from the impact of the somewhat heavy, spiked grenade might be considered quite high, explosive damage aside. It is possible that one could use the grenade as a melee weapon in an emergency, functioning as a spiked club or mace. *During the pre-game announcements and Beta, the Spike Grenade was supposed to make a whooping noise when thrown, and be able to stick to shielding such as Jackal shields and Bubble shields. It no longer does this. *Although the whining sound was removed from the final version of the game you can still hear the knife sound the shrapnel makes. *It will stick to certain shield doors, namely the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph, try throwing it at a door and run through as you are being pursued. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, the Spike's splash damage is relatively low when it sticks into a player, and so it is a better alternative in CQB situations, as you are more likely to live from the explosion. *It can fully destroy most vehicles and their occupants upon a stick. *It is incredibly useful for taking out foes hiding inside Bubble Shields. One only has to step in, throw a Spike Grenade at the far wall, and step out and watch as it falls to the ground, and the erupting spikes (confined as they are) bounce everywhere within the Bubble, immediately shredding anyone still inside the shield. This technique is called "Bubble of Death". *If you try to grenade jump using a Spike grenade, you will die instantly. * Spike grenades are only in Halo 3. *When sticking to anything, the spike grenade will always have the top in contact with the material. *If a Spike Grenade is ever stuck to a chainlink fence (High Ground), then the spikes released will actually spread in a spherical pattern, straight through the fence. Such a tactic would be useful if one was in a hidden position and a group of enemies ran through or past said fence. *Chronologically, this grenade was first seen on Harvest when Byrne was chased into the control room of Harvest's AI Mack. *The grenade can be used in a Warthog Jump. See Also *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Type-25 Carbine Sources Category:Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Explosives Category:The Covenant